A beginning
by RavenBlazeofyt
Summary: One possible way Jenny Flint and Madam Vastra met and started their relationship.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN JENNY FLINT OR MADAM VASTRA OR SULERIANS. Jenny Flint and Madam Vastra are owned by BBC and the people affiliated with them. I am a humble fan writing a back story until if/when it actually comes out.

Authors note: This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction in ten years, happen to remember Xena? That was my last major fan-fic, so go easy on me! Also if more back ground on Jenny/Vastra happen to come about in the newer episodes, remember the Doctor does change time lines all the time and Vastra and Jenny might not realize they have a shared point in history. Plus I started writing these stories just after I saw the two episodes released on net flicks last summer.

A beginning…

On a fine spring day Madam Vastra chased another screaming girl from her door step, "Get out you lazy, disgusting ape!" It was so hard to find good help, she had thought choosing a lower grade, but experienced maid would have made life easier, but her belonging kept going missing and there were way too many rumors flying about the city, undoubtedly from the ignorant chatty maids. It was time to start a new. She would have higher standards for her next maid. She took out a pen and ink and wrote out an advertisement for a few of the papers of London. "Wanted for maid service, an intelligence girl, ability to read and write, age 18-28, good teeth, calm demeanor, ability to keep masters privacy a priority, strong back, good posture and most critical the ability to answer questions in one word answers. Send word to Madam Vastra care the London Post"

She ran the advertisement for two weeks and received only one reply. On the agreed day Jenny Flint a young country girl came to Madam Vastra's home, knocked and saw a note on the door.

"Dear Miss Flint, I shall meet you in the drawing room first door to the left. Be prepared to answer in single words. Truth is singular. Lies are words, words, words. Sit beside the screen, I shall ask, you shall answer and we shall see."

Sincerely

Madam Vastra

Jenny followed the notes instructions to find a chair in the drawing room beside a screen. She sat quietly and waited. She then saw a great light appear behind the screen and a shadow was cast on the screen, the figure in what looked like a hat and veil sat on the other side.

"I am Madam Vastra, are you ready Miss Flint?" Asked Madam Vastra

"Yes" replied Jenny

"Why do you seek this position?" asked Madam Vastra

"Curiosity" replied Jenny, simple enough of an answer, it is not every day you read a labor wanted add with "Must be able to read and write, but also answer in one word phrases."

"You do understand it is a maid's roll you shall serve, cleaning mostly, some cooking and errands when I feel I can trust you and perhaps a bit more pay if you achieve this level." Madam Vastra and yet the word Jenny replied with "curiosity" echoed in her mind.

"Yes" replied Jenny

"Do you feel there is anything that would prevent you from completing your chores in a timely manner? Bad back? Children? Sailors? Poor transportation? Bad hands? Drunkenness?" asked Madam Vastra

"Education?" replied Jenny, she was actually taking a correspondence course in medieval history, a passion of hers. Which is actually part of the reason she sought the position of maid, it was respectable work with sometime for reading at points and the perhaps with time access to more books.

Madam Vastra was not expecting such a reply, but education would be slightly more acceptable than a sailor or a bad back, she decided to explore further. "Education of what sort, classes at a university?"

"Correspondence" replied Jenny

"Acceptable, education is a positive, but keep your correspondence to your own time, I will not pay for someone to take a class. Also my affairs are to never make their way into your correspondence or into any conversation beyond my door. I will throw you out on the street and you shall never work as an acceptable woman again." Replied Madam Vastra in a very strong, almost mythically threatening tone

Jenny gulped, but it seemed fair. A private wealthy person would certainly not want their affairs about. And she was an honorable enough worker to not do her class work on the clock… other than some reading

Madam Vastra lifted a page she had been reading from to keep track on the conversation, "Do you have any hobbies?" asked Madam Vastra ultimately she did not want to scare the girl to much, a lighter question to get to know her a bit more.

"Fencing" replied Jenny, Oh fencing, her grandfather had been an officer in the military and when Jenny would visit he would teach her swordsmanship, and then when she had read that swordsmanship had been made into a sport called 'fencing' she got a stick and started practicing even harder, albeit alone.

"hmm so we have covered why, what I expect, your limitations, my privacy, how about this… what do you think of reptiles?" Asked Madam Vastra, a useful question if this young woman was to do anything more than scullery work.

"What an odd question" Jenny thought, but with growing up in the country side she use to look for lizards and turtles and snakes and watch them or play with them and she loved hearing tales of dragons and medieval times. Her fondest dreams as a child were of flying with dragons. She could not help, but smile and confidently reply with childish fondness "friends"

Another odd reply thought Madam Vastra, a mammal calling reptiles "friends", it certainly expressed fondness. And a fencer? While her face remained sullen, something smiled deep within her. Yes, this young woman will do. "Do you have any questions for me?" replied Madam Vastra, "Remember ask all you have to ask, but in one word only"

"Employment?" replied Jenny, she had noted the pause after the odd question

"You start tomorrow at 6am sharp, I will leave a note on the doorstep of the chores and your uniform just inside the door. Use the guest bedroom up stairs to change and when your list is complete you are free to go. But miss Flint word of warn, always knock before entering a room, always enter carefully, always remain silent unless called up on, never touch the wine and never question. Is this understood?" stated Vastra carefully emphasizing the final point

"yes" Replied Jenny very simply. She had the job, rather odd conversation, but she had the job! She walked back the three miles to her home in the slums. She might have been raised in the country, poor, but slightly more educated; her parents had taken care that she at least be able to read the gospel which lead to her reading any other book and magazine she could get her hands on. The slums was all she could afford now, but she hoped with time she could afford more, but for now it was fine, as long as she had a roof, a full belly, a place to practice fencing and study she was happy.

The next day Jenny arrived dressed plainly, and picked up her note and uniform. She dressed, opened the note and started on her chores. She had daily ones, clean each room, dust, and relay fires, haul coal, pick up breakfast, lunch and dinner plates only after Madam had left the room. Bring tea to the drawing room promptly at 3pm, water the plants of the green house, sweep and scrub the walk, bring fresh flowers to the drawing room, hall and master bedroom. Make all beds, beat out rugs, and polish the…swords on the mantle? Odd chore she thought, but no need to question. Seemed like a doable list, though she questions how she could do more if as Madam Vastra mentioned she had gained her trust.

And so it was six days a week for two months. Jenny labored hard, at the start of the third her month chores and pay were expanded with the addition of cooking. Madam would leave recipes on the table for each meal or have a cooked book opened to a particular page signaling that is what she would like. She never saw Vastra, but often had the sense she was being watched. She would often turn around swearing there was someone there, but never catching sight of anyone.

Mean while Madam Vastra had taken a liking to the young woman. She brought a calm and warm sense to the house, not to mention she had never had such a clean home or swords. Every so often she would catch Jenny taking a few swings after she polished them. The girl had good form. Perhaps she would be up for some extra practice.

Summer had started to turn to fall and on a warm day in mid-august Jenny arrived a bit early as usually to find her daily note and recipes which were now on the kitchen table, since she had been cooking for almost two months now. Though on accusation Vastra would note she would most likely be eating out and would only request dinner if needed. The note of this particular day was different than usual, rather than taking her tea in the drawing room or the green house, she wanted to be met in the garden for 'recreation'. "Recreation, that is odd…" thought Jenny frowning a bit, she knew of some wealthy women engaging in stretches and exercise, or simple sports like bad mitten or crocket. Well it will be what it will be.

When 3pm came Jenny went to the garden and stood just before the grass where a tall woman in a thick full faced wood barred helmet of what appeared to be a Japanese fashion and chest and shoulder armor appeared holding one of the swords Jenny routinely polished. "Ah Jenny, are you up for practicing your swordsmanry? I regret I do not fence; I favor more of an eastern sword style, better for slicing down an opponent." said Madam Vastra sheathing her sword.

Jenny's eyes widened and she gulped. "I think I could learn, might take a bit, but my grandfather did teach me a few things about how knights would fight." said Jenny as she stepped onto the grass closer to Vastra. Vastra turned around and grabbed a similar set of armor and sword to hers from a chair and held it out to Jenny.

"Very good then, but no need to bleed or break anything yet, here armor up." Stated Vastra in a friendly manner. Jenny put on the chest plate and helmet then drew the sword from the sheath. It was way heavier than her stick, "What do you think of the feel and balance?" asked Vastra

"Very different from my stick, much thicker blade like your other swords, still feels pretty balanced. This is one of those single edge swords more for slicing, still seems to have a sharp tip." said Jenny watching and assessing the instrument.

"Well then Miss Flint.." said Vastra as Jenny's eyes fell back on the tall, strong, armored woman who was her employer. "Defend yourself" shouted Vastra who then started attacking with an over head forward swing. Jenny raised her sword in a horizontal fashion and perfectly blocked the blow. Vastra then swung lower in a horizontal manner as to slice Jenny's middle abdomen from the side and Jenny moved her blade to be at a forty five degree angle with the tip of the sword pointing to the ground, another perfect block. Vastra had no intention of hurting Jenny; she was simply observing, testing and seeing where Jenny was in skill level. For her first time with this style sword the young maid was not half bad. "Hmm basic reactions are good, let's try another swing." thought Vastra then she raised her sword, whirled around, but rather than a sword blow she kicked Jenny squarely in the abdomen of the chest plate. Jenny fell to the ground and dropped her sword.

"Are you alright?" exclaimed Vastra going to kneel beside Jenny who was clearly not hurt, just shocked from an unexpected blow. She offered a gloved hand to the young woman.

"Yes, just not expecting anything, but sword blows." said Jenny sitting up and taking the clearly stronger woman's hand. The grasp was firm, but gentle and the way Vastra was right at Jenny's side when she fell spoke of kindness and that her blow was not meant to insult or abuse or hurt …very much.

"Alright now, let us refine a few basics…" Vastra and Jenny spent the next two hours training, working on stance and positional awareness. Vastra let Jenny go for the night after this. And so it was for the next two months. Twice a week Jenny got lessons in swordsmenry and combat. Every night Jenny practiced her new skills and techniques for a half hour before her evening studies and a half hour after. It meant short nights, but Jenny reveled in it, especially, because she could tell that Vastra was very pleased at how strong she was becoming after every lesson even though Vastra oddly never took off her helmet.

On November first a training day Jenny found her daily note in the kitchen, but this time it spoke not of training, but rather training would be skipped this day and instead Madam Vastra wished to have tea in the green house at 3pm. It was time Jenny had a six month review of her employment. Jenny looked puzzled at this line, had she done something wrong? Had she not been doing something correctly? Jenny took extra care in the day's chores polishing, dusting, sweeping and making things as perfect as possible as she feared she had upset Vastra.

Vastra herself squirmed in her room, trying to think over what to say. She intended to make two big steps in one meeting, one reveal to the maid that she was a Sulurian and two insist the young woman to become a live in maid. Either step she was about to take she was not totally prepared for, but she knew soon it would be much colder, far too cold for a young girl to walk three miles and back for employment, and she had grown to enjoy Jenny's presence. She looked forward to 'training day's'. It was very relaxing for her. Her original intent was simple recreation. She knew Jenny enjoyed fencing and that she herself needed the practice anyway so why not practice together? Many chamber maids had become companions to their masters. And Jenny was trust worthy, of good character, why not? Though she feared revealing herself to the young woman, hence why whenever they trained she wore a clunky helmet over her reptilian features. And the house was certainly built for a live in maid. There was a small room off the kitchen with a spare cot, desk and trunk; probably slightly smaller than Jenny's home, but for sure safer.

Vastra looked herself over in the mirror in her room…she wore her usual dark dress. She took a moment to arrange the veil that she wore when walking the streets or talking to guests face to face. She took a deep breath, but paused and pondered why she felt so nervous, the young woman had stated 'friend' at her interview in response to reptiles; that was a positive sign. Furthermore Vastra was a Sularian warrior, a detective and master of this house… Jenny Flint was, but a pathetic ape… "I must put these thoughts out of my mind" thought Vastra as she silently moved to the green house.

She sat down in her large woven chair with her writing book beside her on a table. Jenny soon arrived with tea. "Beg pardon ma'am, your tea and the note" Said Jenny humbly placing the tea on a table between them and arranging things how Vastra like them.

"Please Jenny, sit" said Vastra welcoming her to sit across from her in a large woven chair. Jenny sat down and Vastra offered her a cup of tea which Jenny took nervously. "Now, I bought this house when I first came here. It was fit, simple and in good working order. It had enough space, a green house and even a garden. These are things I am very pleased you have acknowledged and taken great care of. But for this 'chat' if you would, I need you to remember the rules of your interview. One word answers, do you understand?" stated Vastra sipping her tea in a relaxed manner.

Jenny was slightly puzzled, Vastra had just complemented her house keeping so obviously that was not the reason for this 'chat', but then what was? "Yes" replied Jenny

"How many miles do you walk in transportation every day?" asked Vastra

"Six" replied Jenn

"And what kind of conditions do you live in?" asked Vastra

"Slums" replied Jenny

"Have you ever had your property taken?" Asked Vastra

"Often" replied Jenny

Vastra sipped her tea from under her veil. "Then Miss Flint especially as winter is setting in I wish to offer you a space in my home. You may move in as soon as you please. Your pay will remain the same; you shall have the maid's quarters just off the kitchen. Would you be comfortable with this?" More so stated than asked Vastra, either way Jenny WAS going to move in with her, that or she would have to send her footman to transport her everyday and it seemed a waste.

"Appreciative" replied Jenny humbly with her eyes low as a rush of thoughts went through her head, no more long walks down possibly dangerous streets, fewer early mornings and late nights, a warmer place to spend the winter, possibly a better meal.

"I sense a bit of hesitation Jenny, what is the matter?"

Jenny thought, she just never expected this, to live in a house, let alone the house of her master and teacher as of late. "Ignoble"

"Ignoble… the girl feels unworthy…" thought Vastra. She took a deep breath… "Perhaps I have not stated this clearly, but as happens every now and again a master can come to appreciate their servants beyond the good work they do scrubbing floors and such. I have enjoyed practicing combat with you. I have a greater degree of trust in you than I have had in anyone in a very long time. As such I welcome you to stay in my home and as you would be living with me, I must be able to be free at all times to do my business and relax" said Vastra.

Jenny still in a shaken and unknowing state tried to read on Madam's face what she meant… she would not have to wait long as Vastra took off her veil.

"I am a Sulurian, a member of a reptilian species that pre-dates humans by millions of years. My kind lives deep underground in a deep sleep, awaiting the day when we can come back to the surface. For now I am the only one who walks among humans. I was awakened by diggers for the London underground. What is your response?" state Vastra in her normal firm manner, but secretly hoping the young made would understand.

Jenny searched Vastra's face; it was emerald green, scaly, with strong ridges where hair might have been… it reminded her of the friendly dragons she dreamed about as a child. And this 'friendly dragon' happened to be her teacher and master. What word… before she could think it slipped out… "Beautiful".

Madam Vastra smiled back, and felt the spark of something… something beyond the fondness of a master-servant or teacher-student relationship. She had a strong sense something good would come of this.


End file.
